Teen Titans Drabbles
by MidLyte10705
Summary: Join as the Teen Titans have team or dynamical fluff and angst. For they will encounter new enemies and old comrades. Events and stories that crept their lights off. Crossovers and mysterious characters. This is the Teen Titans, Drabbles.
1. Beast Boy

**Description:Join as the Teen Titans have team or dynamical fluff and angst. For they will encounter new enemies and old comrades. Events and stories that crept their lights off. This is the Teen Titans One-Shots.**

 **Disclaimer: DC's not mine. This series or the characters aren't mine. I only own the plot.**

(First few chapters have Robin handling the team.)

Beast Boy cannot handle himself well.

Ever since he saw the 'Familiar Face' in her school, he was beginning to regret leaving her. On his second thought, time passed by and he would let it be forgotten for the meantime. He didn't meant to forget 'her' rather, he would just move from now on, for the sake of himself.

And it didn't really helped him much. The boy still has his memories with 'her' as nightmares. Terrifying nightmares. He would wake up early, or maybe even three in the morning. He would go to the kitchen for Tofu as his breakfast and go to his room immediately just playing games rather than sleeping. He had bag under his eyes and surely the Titans had noticed his behaviour through night time.

Not only he noticed himself changing his sleeping schedule by the day, but also the whole team was concerned of their youngest member's well-being. They were trying their best to cure him out of that near depression: Starfire letting him go to a shopping spree (which Beast Boy liked abit for his fashion statements.), Robin letting him win on a basketball game, Cyborg have games with him for few hours, even Raven tried soothe him out by letting him read her books (Beast Boy may hate reading, yes, but he like having with Raven anyways).

It wasn't easy, but it lessened his pain from the nightmares he's getting. The nightmares wasn't that critical to the boy's life physically, however it just mentally broke him. Well, a little, that's for sure. But for the most part, he was showing his side of negativity. He wasn't always the kid who wants to get attention and become the most annoying member of the team, now he was utterly destroyed, heart broke, and even emotionless.

One day, he would walk up with everyone on the tower. Next, he would just eat his food and go back to his room, looking tired and pale as the Titans noticed.

And for this time, the Titans (excluding Beast Boy) were going off for out town for a mission. The thing is that they expected him to come with them for the mission, but ended up the call of "I don't want to. Go away." from their communicators.

"Must we stay for him. He seemed the sad." Starfire asked, worry laced as usual in her tone when someone important to her had problems or someone she would accidentally hurt. Starfire cared for Beast Boy. She would think of him as one of the annoying, but enthusiastic as a teenager. She remembered all the things that the boy had done for her. He showed her how to be a 'rad teenager' when she was just few days with her new friends that day. Then he would try doing pranks (not for her) and Star refused to do one of it because she saw this act is terribly wrong and not to be copied.

"Give him time, Star. He will calm as he forgets." Cyborg reassured the Tamaranean, but he would leave a sense of guilt somewhere in his voice. He was Beast Boy's best friend. He had been there to help him out of anything, despite being irritating whenever he tripped something bad.

"I'll do it." Robin raised his voice as his usual serious face looked upon the Titans.

"But, we need you for the mission." Raven complained, but not too much. She understood. She cared for Beast Boy too. All that annoying stuff making her mad, but missed all those tomfoolery. She hated to admit, but she liked Beast Boy. Ever since he said the first joke and she laughed at it, he would give her the puppy dog eyes that was not intentional either way. She felt she had a responsibility to protect him as she was older than him.

"Cyborg, you take the lead. I'm sure you guys will handle it alone." Robin replied, still defending his choice.

"Man, how about I do it? He trusts me and is my best friend." Cyborg fully regretted what he said seconds ago. He wanted his friend to be okay so that's what he's gonna do, even though he would usually now ignores them all.

"No, I'll do it. As leader, I must help my teammates to recover from any missions. You guys go out there and call us if you need back-up." Robin said firmly and... well a bit poetically, but for the sake of standing his point.

Starfire flew to the leader and hugged him and him returning the favor after being surpised for a few seconds. "Please do heal him." Starfire muttered to him. Robin hummed in response nodding also. She let go and smiled until she left with the other Titans.

"Are you sure you're gonna do this?" Cyborg asked still stubborn, but concerned. Robin once again nodded, but this time sternly. He was not impatient, just a little frustrated about his stubbornness, nonetheless he understood the situation. Cyborg was worried not for him, but for Beast Boy.

And just from that, the three Titans flew away with their orange ship out of the tower.

Robin walked off to the hallway where he could see few doors of their rooms closed. He found the youngest member's door and hesitantly knocked. He didn't really want to invade his privacy, in chance of bringing their friend back, he has to. And so he waited for anything to happen.

There was no response.

Getting worried by each knock and no showing of the boy, he called instead.

"Beast Boy, please open the door." Robin politely said. He isn't a threat to him. He didn't want that. He only wanted was to let Beast Boy feel secure.

This was not so at all.

"Beast Boy, please. I need to talk to you." No, he isn't giving up yet.

After a few minutes before Robin could knock one more time. He could hear... whines and groans coming inside. It wasn't clear to him until he lighted up.

He was having nightmares.

And so, the leader hacked into the door to open the lock and it did accessed. He may not admit or tell, but he was a good hacker, to say the least.

When he opened the door, he saw Beastboy laying down at the floor curled all up...

Were those tears?

Distressed he was seeing, he immediately tried shaking him out of that horrible nightmare.

"Beast Boy, wake up!"

"No... please... I-I..." Beastboy choked through tears.

He didn't know what to do. He was the leader for God's sake! He should be calming a teammate. Knowing their strengths and weaknesses. Yes, he had know that. However, the problem is that how?

How can he do it? He wasn't fond with emotions or far cry, but for his friend's mental health, he tried.

"You're okay, Beast Boy. You're not from that nightmare. You're safe. You're safe. Please, wake up..." Robin, now weakened, was shaking the stressed boy almost not hardly anymore. He kept repeating the words all over.

 _You're safe._

 _You're safe._

 _You're safe._

 ** _"Mama, Tati?"_**

Robin snapped out of his thoughts and stood up, began walking backwards falling on the ground in the process. That voice. That high pitched young broken voice. It was all too familiar for the Boy Wonder. And it made him shiver in the memory.

"R-Robin...?" A hoarse, rasped voice called him questioning.

"I-I, yeah, I'm here." Robin stuttered, still having that thought in mind.

"W-what are you d-doing here...?" Beast Boy asked trying to stand up. Robin noticed his wince and he immediately helped him to his bed, sitting him down.

"I... You were having a nightmare." It was simple.

"And... how did that affect you... c-coming here...?" Beast Boy coughed.

Well, too simple.

"Beast Boy...you... we have been wondering about you..." Robin rubbed his neck awkwardly, getting the atmosphere tense. Because Beast Boy isn't going to buy his lie. He knew it _is_ a lie. "Robin..." Beast Boy glanced up at the older boy, almost growling to him, the look on his face he used when he was complete serious. Robin didn't seem to faze by Beast Boy was giving him. He had faced this all too well, back in his second hometown.

"... You were curled up, crying." Robin tried his best not to be mean. He didn't want too, for him to freak out. Opposition of what he expected, Beast Boy just muttered a curse, face palming himself.

"Ugh, Robin I-I-"

"Don't be." Robin cut him off walking towards him, sitting beside the boy afterwards.

The younger one hid his face out of embarrassment and yet frustration.

"Dude, you can't just barge into my room. That's invading privacy!" Beast Boy snapped. Not the kind of angry expression, though. They both knew that he used this to prevent someone from getting into more of his personal life. Honestly, the Boy Wonder wanted to shrug off the feeling, but now was the time to let it all out.

"I know. But you're privacy has already been invaded."

"By who, you mean exactly?"

"Night terrors." That confused the boy, not having know of the word that Robin replied. The older boy sighed and looked down, tried to say something about it. "Night terrors are nightmares, but have more mental issues alongside. They're kinda that make you do things from nightmares to real life, able to do what you do in that particular dream. And I supposed you had one... well until the Doom Patrol took you in." Robin explained. Ever since the Doom Patrol adventures, Robin had secretly kept tabs on who was Garfield Logan. Turns out his parents passed away by a flood and had been taken by the Doom Patrol, trained him and cared for him. Robin felt the very pain Beast Boy had when his parents died.

Beast Boy stared at the older one for a while until he tilted his head away, trying to hide his cries.

He remembered. Everything happened back in the few months. It shuddered him to think of it.

"You know... it wasn't really your fault. Terra was just insecure. As all of other children who went stray." Robin understood fully how his little friend acted back when Terra committed suicide. It was all so unreal. One day, you met up a young girl alone exploring the whole world, then next would be showing off her true colors.

"What if it was? Dude, do you know how to handle this kind of _thing_? Terra forgot me because of Slade. Because started when I screamed at her not to be friends anymore." Beast Boy practically yelled at Robin, now water pouring from the green boy's eyes. Robin, however, was not being immature and all-knowing. He knew he couldn't make everything right. No matter the easy-taking conversations could lead to arguments and then misunderstanding.

"Yes, I don't know how to cope with it..."

Robin moved closer to him patting the younger boy on the back, which made Beast Boy uncomfortable but nonetheless appreciated the gesture.

"But together, team and a family, we can face any problems in front of us... And even though you might hate us for telling you to shut up, we care for you, you know?" Robin tried to soften his voice. Ever since with his teachings with Starfire and Raven how to be softer and fulfilling the issues of every teenager's problems, he had tried it for good use.

And look where he was. Sounding so not Robin-with-a-serious-attitude.

"I know..." was the reply.

"Start looking from the present for once. You may never know, missions could ease your mind off the pain for a while. If you'd like to." Robin suggested, almost looking to be an order too worried about his current behaviour also.

Beast Boy glanced at him, turning his frown to a smile.

"Now, try not to get into your mind. Imagine we and the others have fun in the park, teenagers for once." Robin said, thinking the times they got out of the tower for to relax in the morning sun. The boy nodded, reminiscing the days they were teenagers for once in a while. They played volleyball at the top of the tower instead, at least that's what he imagined to be. Without Terra appearing instead, he imagined Raven mad at him and Cyborg for intentionally throwing the ball to her gesturing to play with them. Robin and Starfire would laugh at their antics and hide somewhere they could be safe from the ticking time bomb of Raven's irritation.

"Yeah... it does feel..." Beast Boy didn't finish his sentence as he thought about their party when they celebrated finished building the tower. Cyborg would be dancing with a disco ball. Starfire pulled Robin onto the dance rather than leaning on the kitchen counter. Raven would be embarrassed because she doesn't know human communication until Beast Boy did what Starfire to Robin. They were given the title 'family' after the months staying in the Tower as they would recently call it home.

Beast Boy happily chuckled at the memories, now forgetting his guilt.

Robin faintly smiled, secretly calling in the Titans communicator.

After the few hours of chatter between the youngest member and the leader, Robin felt something vibrating on his pocket.

"Hold on for a sec, Beast Boy." Robin raised his hand telling to stop, a nod that had given from the boy.

Robin patted his shoulder looking at him with his usual look, which Beast Boy didn't mind at all. Robin walked out of his room, leaving Beast Boy in isolation.

Waiting for a few minutes staying at his with boredom was making Beast Boy lack of patience. He was about to tell Robin most of his favorite animals when he was little. But now that communicator made Robin push away from him. It felt cold without anyone talking to.

Until alas, Robin texted him to go to the living room for a surprise. Beast Boy liked surprises. He always got birthday surprise from his old family making him grin once in a while, then eat of his favorite food: Tofu. As too, from the birthday surprise for Raven, that had been ruined due to her typical mood towards them.

And so the boy jumped down and ran out of the room to the particular destination.

He was surprised at the sight. The team was sitting at their couches. Starfire and Robin at the loveseat and Raven and Cyborg sitting at the three-seat couch with the remaining space was the middle part.

Robin and the others heard the door slid and looked all at the boy, smiling (excluding Raven) at him. Starfire gleefully flew towards the boy staring in shock at his teammates. "Friend Beast Boy! I am the glad you came for the movie watching." Starfire said grinning at him. "M-movie- what?" He was very confused right now. His friends never ever had the will to a movie after the 'movie incident' with Raven. It sure let Beast Boy blink rapidly, thinking this was all a dream.

His sight turned to Cyborg after the young man clapped both of his metal hands. "She meant it. We all meant for us to watch a movie." He said.

Beast Boy shook his head, grabbed Starfire and ran swiftly at the couch merely hitting Raven with his hyperactivity.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?"

"You choose. You're good at picking." Cyborg said his hand showing him a box of DVDs. Beast Boy released Starfire and now rummaging through the box, looking for any great quality movies.

"This one!" Beast Boy picked up the selected DVD and all nodded for him to take it to the DVD player.

The Titans all relaxed at their couches and watched the movie especially Beast Boy, who was glancing at his friends every now and then. Until they all fell asleep with Beast Boy sleeping peacefully now that his friends are with him, all the way.


	2. Cyborg

**_Okay, so this may be a little short because I was rushed about all the stuffs happening here at my home. I do hope you'll enjoy this brother to brother angst._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and DC. If I did, then there would be no cancellation happening and continue to Season 6._**

After being Victor Stone in the H.I.V.E. Academy, Cyborg felt a little guilty and greedy. He wanted to be human. And not just half piece, full human. He felt really happy when the mission did last for like, for him, forever. He felt like everything was normal. No torture. No inserting metal arms. Just living in high school life.

The young man heard a cough just beside him, letting him snap back from the thoughts.

"Cy, you don't have to go with us. It's okay to-"

"No, Robin. I know the facility of that place. If anyone could get in and capture the generator-moderator, it would be me to help you out." Cyborg replied, still holding and staring at the ring.

Robin stopped talking for a few minutes taking these moments all in. You see, they were about to have a mission to S.T.A.R. Labs and that place scarred Cyborg after the accident and tearfully making out of a cybernetic organism, in short, a cyborg. "I may not know what happened, but I do know you're not okay with it." Robin knew most of what happened at the accident in the facility. But for Cyborg, he would want to let him tell his side of the story.

"... you don't know the full of it." Cyborg muttered holding the ring further into his metal hand. Robin, though, understood his pain. After loosing his mother and his father turned him into half-robotic just to save him, he was shown to be a freak out the public. And he hated it.

"Cyborg, I know how you're feeling right now, but bottling them all up doesn't make it fine either." Robin said thinking fast before Cyborg would thought about 'being fine' keeping them. "How would you know?" Cyborg finally snapped. He was draining his battery... on a stupid conversation, he wasn't too happy about this. And Robin would bet this is gonna go downhill.

The air between them was getting tense as they share their fair of glares. Robin didn't stop, he wasn't gonna fear of having another teammate have a problem. He wished to confront it and there he was. Cyborg, on the other hand, wishes to the younger boy to get out of his room before he'll do something he will regret later on. Feeling the awkward silence isn't gonna do some help, Robin answered.

"Because I've known these situations for my whole entire life before and during Robin. I know for a fact that this act won't help at all."

"Huh?! Well, excuse me, Mr. All knowing. Of course you would take this conversation easy because oh so leader can handle teammates emotions, when they don't even feel emotion in the first place. Sorry to burst your little bubble, Rob." Cyborg walked angrily keeping his shouts going towards Robin. While though, Robin would make a comeback after of what he had called him, he urged to stop thinking and kept his mouth shut. Until the tension goes down.

"Cy-"

"Do you know that how much of my colleagues stare at me? Like I was some sort of threat? Do you know how much pain do I have to go through to just live? Well, tell you this. I was having a hard time. I didn't finish highschool because of this piece of junk! I never got have a normal life after the accident. My mother was dead. I, left alone, felt no purpose afterwards. I-..." He stopped. He said it. He said it, too oblivious to what he was saying. He had told the truth. How-

"Your anger did it." Robin said as he was now few inches to the older boy because of Cyborg. The older boy glanced at him, still fiery in his eyes. "Well... you happy now?"

"I'm not happy of what you have said nor what you've acted neither." Robin crossed his arms. Sighing out, he knew that he was in his climax of anger postion but right now he was close to fixing it all.

"I'm trying to help you, Cy. We all are. The team. If you want to talk about it, don't hesitate." Robin's face softened a little, seeing that Cyborg isn't gonna hold onto the conversation. "And I know it hurts, yes. But don't you think it'll hurt more if you keep the pain to yourself? I've seen people have done that. Whether from death of one's love or forgetting the past tragedy, they cover them all up with a smile and it's not going to work that way. You have friends, Cyborg. Don't waste an opportunity to tell them. Other people have no sides in their life and wished to end their life right away because of it. I-we don't want you to end up like those people. So, please, just let us help you." Robin said as he saw the tall boy backed abit, turning away from his gaze. Saddened, he walked back slowly but stopped at the door frame when Cyborg replied.

"I was regularly experimented."

Robin looked back at Cyborg, expectantly waiting for more explanation. "My parents... they work as scientists in S.T.A.R. Labs. They tested me for whatever they do and it affected my intelligence because, well, scientists are scientists." He stopped taking all his words in order to say it clearly.

Or, he was just afraid to tell all of it. Accidentally.

"We were just having a normal day at the Lab... until those came." Cyborg now looked up imagining the horrors of the younger Victor mirroring the 'lab accident'.

"The creatures had attacked the people in the room, soon to be the whole facility. Then, outside. Fortunately, someone came to stop those. Unlucky for us inside the compound though." Tearing a tear that probably Robin noticed pouring onto Cyborg's eye. "My mom has been killed by those crummy nutsackers. I got almost killed. After that, everything in me changed. I felt I was different. Too different. A freak, per say. Of course, I should thank my father. For saving me. But the consequences of living... has the world in me stop. Everyone would stay away from me further apart. My girlfriend rejected me. My friends left me. Do you know how that feels? To feel so... an outcast?" Cyborg, now full on silently crying, asked the boy not caring anymore.

Robin, on the other hand, felt his pain.

"... yes." He answered.

The older one looked up, got the confidence to stare at the younger one who showed very the unusual sympathy. He was about to ask what did felt him that way but he knew that Robin's past must not be told. At least, that's what he wished back then (that a little promise for all of them). But he couldn't stand the fact how?

"I know how that felt, Cyborg. A freak. Different to everybody."

"You're normal. Human. How could anyo-"

"Not that kind."

"Then what?!"

Robin stopped resisting the urge of his own tears under his mask. Cyborg didn't notice a thing. He was too angry. Maybe grief. He was angry because of his overflowing memo-NIGHTMARES now inside his head. Cyborg didn't know he screamed entirely to the leader, eyes widened at his words just few seconds later. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing before saying something to astray the another akward silence.

"Look, Rob. I'm sorry. It's just, wasn't really a good thing to handle."

"I know." Robin, looking sad as ever, walked to the tall boy and patted his metal chestplate. "You may be called a freak or too different, but we think of you as a... brother. A helper. A mad young scientist. A friend. I'm sure those weren't different at all, because it isn't. You, being Cyborg, is what made you to be a hero today. You now had been covered by new friends. A start of a family. Would you reject that?" Robin said smiling beaming with hope. Cyborg glanced at the boy, rethinking of the times they had each other's backs. That they learn to each other every once in a while. To Cyborg, the team was his family. A new family. Not some in a lab being a lab rat just being experimented. He is here. He is safe from harm. Because he knows he can trust his own friends.

Smiling thoughtfully, he replied.

"Of course, I wouldn't."

And there they were, now ready and prepared for another mission to accomplish.

 **Woohooo! But wait... I'm about to add a part 2 for this. Maybe after the 'few chapters have Robin handling the team' or after more ideas I came up with.**

 **I may be not up for requests, but please do!**

 **I'd love to have some ideas of yours.**


	3. Raven

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven mumbled repeatedly, sounding like a chant. She was in her room, just floating and meditating peacefully. She was having her own time of practicing. Ever since Trigon's defeat and got back home, she took far more care of her abilities.

Being a demon born, but good superhero lived has been pressuring her. But you know what's the advantage?

Her teammates, or friends. Maybe even her family (though, she would never admit.)

They have been the ones who have been raising her, caring for her, protecting her rather than the opposite of her father's doings. Not only they have been treating her with respect and friendship, but also accepting her as part of a dysfunctional family. Sure, there may be no parents since they are, after all, teenagers and kids for the adults' perspective. To them, they don't care if they don't have one. Blood related or not, they work as a team... live like a family.

That made Raven happier than ever thinking the time they first met and just as the one who doesn't wanted a team, just grouped them all into it.

That meditation didn't last after an alarm just said to be an alert for trouble in Jump City.

Raven stopped and -just like the other Titans right now- had ran to the living room checking out the problem.

Robin had gone first into their computer and clicked the news for today's trouble.

It appears to be a magnetic robbery occurring in the Jump City Bank! A man with a metal mask, civilian attire, and wore a black cape is what known to be the source of the magnetic effects of every metal or iron orbiting at the masked villian. Said the news reporter as she showed a brief video of what was going on.

With just short amount of time, the Titans already knew what to do and the leader needn't to say the word 'GO!'.

After pulling up Robin and Cyborg's seats from his motorcycle and his car, they rode off whilst the other three left flew to the bank as fast as they can. When they did arrive, they already saw the new foe just was gonna attack a couple stuck at the magnetic field surrounding them while laughing insanely.

"You better cut your laughs, cause you will be on a sticky situation." Robin said furrowed more of his eyes under the mask. "Ah, the little superheroes. Nice of you to come!" The voice of a man, deep and calm like Slade.

The teen superheroes didn't show it, but they were kinda triggered. That calling them 'little' or 'small' could boil the water inside of them. But they shrugged it off by their fierce faces, standing tall confronting the villain.

"Titans, GO!"

And that's how they began chaos through the whole district.

Raven used one of her spells casting out the shadow raven used for possession. A new trick of what she called it.

But it was very risky.

She flew the shadow raven bird to the man who caused a lot of trouble within their fight. She saw as the shadow entered invisibly at the man.

At first, nothing happened and the fight still continued as Starfire was down for the count in reason she had been hit by a metal construction and Beast Boy unconscious for being hit on the head by a metal detector. But then you would hear the screams coming from the man, clutching his head tight as he repeated the words "GET OUT!" earning the purple cloaked superhero smirk in victory.

However, it grew out of control.

His screams were more like groans. As the ground around him grumbled. Then...

At streak of blackness surrounded the man, screaming more and more. The Titans didn't know what happened or what to do. Except for the one who always has eyes in the mask.

Raven, terrified by the use of her powers, tried reverting the spell back. Sadly, it didn't work and the spell in him had been completely sole on the now possessed magnetic man. The black dim light disappeared showing off the new change of the villain. He was still in metal and iron skills, but something just rubbed inside him.

Made him smile devilishly.

Without a thought, the foe released thousands of metal broken shards straight for the Titans, who had just been staring at the powers he had been given with sharp widened eyes. Raven, who was just as conscious as the man, got in front of her friends and used another spell, hoping her own spell wouldn't affect against to her spell.

Apparently, she got the results.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven feasted with two pair of red eyes and hand wavering the magic away with one swift swipe.

By that, both magic spells vanished into thin air, saving the Titans and the citizens around watching in fear and awe.

Raven flew down, realizing she had used her new spells, kneeling on the ground and concentrating on letting the red eyes of the demon out of her exterior. 'I can't control. Can't conceal.' Raven thought touching her head with little grunts of pain. She didn't predicted this would happen. She thought she could be able to handle this.

Eventually, the Titans caught up what was happening.

"Raven!" Starfire called as she flew over to the kneeling cloaked figure. The others took care of the mad man, surprisingly got it done before the villain could escape from the scene. "Are you, the alright?" Starfire helped Raven to stand up holding her in place in case not to fall her off. She was worried. She was not naive when she saw that bird shadow went unto the man who now had dark magic in his hands. "Y...y-yeah, I'm fine." Raven replied holding her head, bowing with a little guilt. She would've thought she had killed her own friends by the powers she had consumed over the time of her meditation. But she couldn't accept it. Not right now. She needed to conceal.

Starfire gaze upon her friend, would rub her back once a time. Raven didn't mind much, all she was thinking was she _almost_ killed her friends. Starfire was, gladly, not freaking out. She called off the Titans, who were done finishing up the ties to secure the restraint of the enemy.

"What happened, Rae?" Beast Boy asked the girl reading her book still having her 'usual-looking' expression. Raven, as always, would not speak about it. So, in sense, she had to go somewhere alone.

She ignored of the younger boy's question and flew off to her room, not noticing all of the Titans in the living room heard her close the door.

Raven breathed heavily, slid down leaning on the cold metal door.

She couldn't. Raven's dark magic was getting out of hand. She could not be able to control new ones lurking too. Clutching her head, she knew now she was not calm. She was in a state of an attack. She remembered. All the things that she had done, from when Trigon ascended from hell.

"No..." Raven whimpered out, suddenly laid on the ground shaking uncontrollably. She was getting out of control, she couldn't balance its full power.

"I won't let you..." Raven muttered a whisper, knowing well that she was talking inside. Her father. "Stop... please, stop." Raven rolled on the ground, repeatedly muttering curses and whispers of begging and pleading for an end.

Until, one knock snapped her eyes open.

"Raven? May I come in?" Slightly polite Robin asked from outside her room. _'Robin'_ Raven instantly thought, knowing that she could hurt him with this state. And she really wanted him to leave.

However, Robin was not giving her an easy choice for the matter.

"Go away." Raven growled, then closed her mouth shut. She would never speak like that to the leader, and foremost she felt guilty after saying it. Robin, on the other hand, was not really affected. It took him years being trained by the best. He was sure he could get through this. "No, Raven we need to talk." Robin shot back, feeling guilty himself for answering back harshly. He didn't know how to have emotions ever since, but with little lessons coming from his biological parents, he knew he could take the chance for this serious mental situation.

Raven, already knew that would be his answer, meditated and mumbled her chant, focusing on her magic's control. She didn't want to hurt the teenage boy. She knew well too that he helped her in any way, and she's sure as hell she would not screw this up for the sake of giving Robin a break from all this commotion. "Raven?" The dark girl snapped back once again, Robin still calling her after the few minutes of natural silence. "What do you want, Robin?" Raven questioned, furrowed eyebrows as she stopped the meditation session. "May I come in?" Even at this situation, Robin would still have his manners. At least, that's what Robin use for easing out the stress of the atmosphere. Raven completely hesitated, pressuring herself with between choices.

Until, finally, she chose.

The swift of the sliding metal door showed the girl in a purple cloak while she stared at the colored suit, a heroic teenage boy. "I know about it, you know?" Robin said hinting her that he was concerned. But, as Raven, she would not accept such pity. "What do you want, _Robin_?" Raven stressed her final word. All she wanted was for her friend to leave before she really will use her magic uncontrollably and would regret later on.

"I need to talk to you, please." Robin sounded like he demanded an answer.

"Listen, I... I'm busy. Will you please leave?" Raven, getting at the climax of the boiling water inside, tried to be nice. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"Raven, we need to talk. And I mean _now_." Robin said sternly, knowing the odds are at risk still. Raven, not knowing what she was doing right now due to her blinded rage, instantly using her magic on Robin.

Robin tried dodging the dark magic, but caught on all sides, trapping him. He regretted of what he said, not too knowing the consequences. And so, he used his bow staff and hit the magic consuming in and out. Robin roared in a battle cry. He wasn't willing to die yet, he would regret all of this. For not apologizing to Raven, leaving the Titans without a leader. Without the one who had assembled them in the first place.

Raven had her four red eyes once again, now trying to crush Robin by trapping him in her indestructible dark bubble. Robin couldn't breathe, tried calling the others on the communicator but failed of the Raven's powers destroying every possible weapon he has.

" **Raven**!" Robin called, breathing heightened. He didn't know why or how. He just instinctively did breath hard after him trapped in her bubble not be able to get much of oxygen despite the bubble has air.

" _ **Raven, stop**_!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs, hyperventilating once in a while. He couldn't breath. He now clutched his torso, holding on his heart thinking he would pass out in any moment. Although, Raven wasn't listening. Her demonic anger was controlling her, not fully registering what was happening. Fortunately, she knew bits of the memory which she gasped from in front of her. She immediately got back from her consciousness, popping her bubble with ease.

She was scared at what she had seen. There laid the spiky-haired boy holding onto his very soul, breathing rapidly as he tried to regain control. After paralyzed of what she had done, she helped him up, but falling on the ground miserably. Robin's legs can't even control properly as he was unable to. Raven saw fear in his eyes, thinking he was obviously afraid of her suffocating him in her own magic.

And the worst part, she almost killed her own friend.

She backed away, locking herself inside her room. But before she could do that, she called the other Titans and made sure to tell them about Robin's condition and never enter her room ever again. Hearing a chorus of agreements and panicked questions, she turned off her comm and followed her eyes onto Robin. "Raven...?" Robin called, causing Raven to go into her room closing the door behind.

'I hate you, father.' Raven muttered repeatedly angrily punching the wall. It was a pain, but it felt good that she took out her anger from the wall insead from a living being.

After of what it seemed like days, she stopped muttering the words and fall back to her bed, tiredly shifting comfortably to sleep.

"Raven?" She heard after her good nap was over. She had slept long enough she can remember after the 'incident'. She didn't want to open her door again or for else the world would be dead crippling into her own hands.

She didn't mean to do it. And thinking back that Robin surely knew about her condition, he may have told the others to be sincere with her. She didn't like how it was gonna go if they knew about what she'd done to him, faintly doubting if her friends are gonna restrain her. She stood up and meditated once more, ignoring the knocks and the voice.

"Raven?" Thoughts aside, she heard another knock. She was sure she had heard that in her nightmare ending. Maybe she was just hallucinating. Raven was thinking too far. Or maybe she had really heard a real sound, and that could be-

"Raven, please, let's talk." There it is again.

The voice

And the knock.

Irritated by the noise coming from outside her room, she cautiously walked up to her doorstep. Knowing the voice was Robin, she stopped, hesitating to press the open button of her door. "Raven, I..." Robin lowered his voice.

Raven felt guilty. A lot. She almost put her friend in danger. As much as she was out of control, Robin was the one who had helped her throughout being sane. While Beast Boy could help her being a part of the friendship circle, the leader had ways to comfort a member.

"... I'm sorry." Raven heard Robin say not above a whisper. Barely she could make out of what he had said and didn't understood what he was saying. "Look, Rae... I... just want to help you. Let us help you." Robin practically pleaded for her to open the door. Raven fought the choices, and she sighed momentarily.

The door opened once again.

"Raven."

"Robin."

Raven showed no emotion. Of course, she felt bad but needn't to mind for she will lose control if she revealed emotions. For now, she was in her neutral state and Robin didn't seem good. He was pale, looking light green unlike Beast Boy's skin color. He looked so... guilty? Why was he looking at her, like it was his fault? Surely, she had mistaken her eyes for looking too deep. Why isn't he speaking too? Is he hesitating? Why though? He wanted to talk to her, but now he seemed reluctant to. Why-how-

"Raven, I... I'm sorry." Robin apologized, with Raven raising an eyebrow yet still no reaction. Robin, knowing their gestures, answered for her. "I... tried to... you know... force you to say it. I was stupid to think about it. I t-thought that would do the trick." Robin awkwardly rubbed his other arm. "I guess, not everything seems to be always working." Robin said now bowing his head in shame.

To Robin's surprise, she patted his shoulder, letting him know he was okay. She sighed. "I... just... I'm sorry too."

"...Apology accepted." Robin rarely smiled, which this time Raven was happy that he concluded this conversation as rare as it is.

Right now, Raven saw Robin twitch, nervously twiddling his fingers. She knew what he meant, not giving noticeable answer either way. Awkwardly, she spoke. "You want to talk about it, don't you?"

Robin flushed himself allowing his mouth to speak the way. "If you wanted to... I-"

"No, I..." Raven cut him off, seeing his hopeful expression for an elaboration. She inhaled hard, piecing together her sentences so she wouldn't emotionally enrage upfront the boy.

"Ever since Trigon's defeat, I managed to have updated my magic, having more magic." Raven gestured Robin to sit down her bed and he nodded in response. She wasn't always an open person and her feelings are always bottled up in her and her room. But now, she was trying. Maybe willing to change. She sat beside Robin, but looked away, not being able to comprehend of what she will say.

"But, as my magic increased, the bubble of balancing my powers are getting out of hand. It would rumble, inside my mind. Whispers that I could hear every corner. And that is when I knew it was getting out of control. And if I let it all go and ignore, it would keep increasing power to break the barrier of balance." Raven trembled faintly, but to Robin he saw her movements were very nervous. She was really getting out of control. Robin thought her emotions would just came out already, and entrapped him again. At this point, Raven tried to continue without breaking her emotions inside.

"Every now and then, I would stay in my room to meditate frequently. And I couldn't... enjoy being with you guys with this dark magic still trying to break free. And if it does, will destroy or corrupt the world into its demonic state. Unlike Azarath." Raven muttered into her last sentence, finishing it with a bit of anger yet guilt inside her voice. Raven had sought her place. Azarath looked like hell broke lose. It was terrifyingly excruciating going back to the place you were born, then saw that turned to be a nightmare.

"I may not know about this whole ordeal your going through." Robin suddenly said, letting Raven tilt her head towards him. He looked... regrettably sad, like there's something he doesn't want to talk about. Raven will keep that in mind for good measures. "But I want you to know. That we're here for you. You can come train with us. Star could help you control your emotions... well as much as she won't annoy you like Beast Boy. Cyborg could help you test your vitals if your having another attack. And I..." Robin bit his lip, stopping in mid-sentence. "Could help you with your past." Robin said looking at Raven.

Raven was taken aback. Not knowing if it was worth the trust. Of course, thinking back when Robin was dusted with Slade's mask and had to go into his mind. She saw some memories. Possibly from him. She saw two people, a man and a woman, fell to their deaths on some kind of circus. Raven caught the obvious if that was Robin's parents. As like, every superhero born comes from heartbreaking tragedies. Maybe Robin's tragedy was that his parents. It was for sure. And now, she knew why Robin was specific about her past. Because it wasn't same or different. Probably Robin had struck the most from the past, and couldn't deal with much about it.

"I... I'd like that." Raven smiled, genuinely. For very rare, Robin felt like he accomplished one of his greatest achievement.

"Come on. Cyborg could let you check your vitals. Just to see if you're not freaking out." Robin stood lending a hand for her to get up. As she accepted it, that was the start of her curse broken from her grasp. She had her friends by her side, that would help her in any way they can. And that made Raven love more than the life of her own sadistic past. Because as Robin said,

 _'Past doesn't define you, but will reflect on what will you do for the future'_

 **How was it? Rushed? Plot hole?Yeah, sorry if it is.Anyways, my updates are getting quite slow, aren't they? Well, reason is that school had plans for me and my fellow classmates. Plus, the worst of all, EXAM! Yes, our examination will start by next week and I really need to review. However, I'll try to write by time goes until examination's over.**


	4. Starfire

**Hey, Titans! Yeah, I know my updates are getting slow by the moment. Even though I have three-day no school, teachers had to barge in and lash out the projects needed by the end of 'no school'. Sigh Sorry, I took so long. But no fear, for I have more ideas had came into me while I was finishing my homework. So don't really expect that this One-shot story will be ending just because of some hiatus or setbacks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or DC.**

When another attack just came in to Earth. That threat, Blackfire, just said for her sister that just changed her perspective of things all around her.

Starfire sat at her pink chair, in front is a dressing tablet containing a mirror and some dressers for storing. She sighed, following her thoughts back at her big sister. What she said about her was making her offended, and felt something.

... An aura that could change her. Yes, she will use this. So that she won't be as a disgrace. Won't be a Troq. She smiled at the mirror, readily prepared for a battle if so.

And well, guess what?

A siren came across the whole room to the hallways. The alien girl stood up and flew out of her room. Seeing her friends' room hadn't opened, she guessed she was late and they were on the living room already.

The girl flew airborne as fast as she could until leapt to a stop once she got to the door entering to a living room. There she saw her friends already stood before the big television, looking at the trouble will seek for today.

"Johnny Rancid." Robin announced, making Beast Boy groan. "Really? That guy again?"

"What he got this time?" He added.

"Don't know, wasting time. Titans Go!" Robin yelled out, with little nods they went off.

"That's right, Jump City. FEAR ME!" Johnny Rancid laughed maniacally as he released a swarm of medium-sized metallic dogs braking angrily and endlessly. Citizens were evacuating the area, exiting in their cars while the on traffic, and leaving buildings close to the near danger. The villain laughed at the people, who were currently screaming and running away as always.

Unfortunately, Rancid's dogs were pretty fast and agile than normal dogs. The metallic dogs were nearing to the runaway citizens. And when Johnny got them, he took a sight of couple of red and yellow color. Noticing it fully, it struck at the end sides of the metallic dogs and it was...

Birdarangs.

Widens eyes at the realization, he quickly used a remote that he took from his pocket and pressed a button.

The dogs were immediately covered up with purple forcefield that the birdarangs failed to destroy the main targets and blown uselessly. "Your little toys won't bother my pets anymore, birdboy." He smirked, pressing another button on the remote.

That caused the dogs to run and bark rabidly as the people fled. The cries of the children lured the dogs to them, children just stood paralyzed.

However, just as when they got near, black shades of darkness loomed around the dogs, trapping them in a big black bubble. "Wha-" Before Johnny could process, he had bit hit greatly at the face by the swing of a metal bo-staff. He was staggered back and grunted, feeling the hot seeping pain at his face. Then turned to look in front of him.

"You better teach your dogs some good manners before you take them to a walk, Rancid." Robin stood at a fighting position, whilst at the back, were the others handling the citizens and Raven pursuing the dogs inside her bubble. Johnny didn't make any sort of remark, as he saw the odds of him winning are little. He growled at the heroic boy, tried punching him left to right.

Robin blocked the punches and looked for a clean attack to sneak in. He immediately thought of an idea and caught the hand of the man before he could land a punch. Robin got the upper hand and kicked him in the stomach flipping back to avoid landing a fall. Johnny was again staggered backwards.

Meanwhile, Raven focused on the bubble, hearing the barks of robotic dogs inside. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Raven chanted and began shrinking the bubble which crush the metal immensely. Then, she completely crushed the dogs, hearing the slight metal bend screech. Raven sighed in relief, released the dogs out of the bubble.

Well, not looking like dogs anymore. The pieces of metal were all over. Seeing bear traps just set to be the mouth of the dogs and some adjustment wires ahead. Raven looked back at her friends. Robin seemed to be doing good as he summersaulted the opponent. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were evacuating the people to safety. But, something just doesn't feel right.

She felt a dark aura. Raven tried locating it and was surrounding Starfire.

 _Her_ , of all people, couldn't be...

Could she?

Raven shook her head, thinking that she could be wrong. Starfire would never be as dark as her. She's too innocent, sweet, and kind.

Or so she thought.

"Wrong again, Kid!" Raven and the other Titans heard as they saw Johnny held a white remote, and pressing the very red button. Before the teens could react, the ground was rumbling, like so to be an earthquake, little pebbles jumping at the intensity.

It is, however, not from the ground.

Raven saw the metal parts began to... mix?

The metallic components were melting, combining magically to another. Making the bear trap dog heads at the top, looking to be a head; the bodies of metal and aluminum combined itself to a large body; and the arms and legs being from every parts of leftover metal dogs. It was horrifying sight for children, especially their young mind could not handle such... sharp situations.

Starfire immediately hushed and shooed the children back at their parents, who were waiting in their arms. While smiling slightly by the care of a parent, she wondered if she would be one. But for now, she would need to focus the trouble at hand. Not that it mattered anymore. Since she will fight head on. The large body of head bear traps scarred other little children that they had seen the transformation. And Starfire was not pleased with what Rancid did. She glowed green, intesity of fire like she would never have to before.

Robin still fought Johnny, but momentarily stopped as the large metal heads bear traps kicked him off his master, landing him off too where Johnny left a big dent on the brick wall.

Beast Boy transformed into a bull, fuming angrily feeling the air he exhaled was a smoke from a fire. Then lunged at the opponent. However, automatically the large dog knew and barked with great amount of force to push back whoever was in front of the big metal villain. The buildings almost collapsed, cars flew also back but for small setback force. Other people tried to scurry off the scene, but caught off guard with a loud bark, that flew them forward off the area. Luckily, they didn't land roughly, as the Azarathian casted a spell to make a large soft platform for them to easily stand and run. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were affected but had their force to keep steady. Starfire, greatly unusually angry, flew fast up to the large dog.

"How dare you hurt the innocent people." Starfire muttered, especially showing affection for Robin that Johnny's pet kicked him unconscious. Even though it was a minor setback for the spiky-haired boy.

Robin stood up, groaning and... now noticing the big dog and Starfire racing in.

The alien girl pushed her thoughts further into anger. 'Righteous Fury' she thought, keeping also intact of her powers coming from her emotions. She blew a punch at the dog/metallic contraption at the chest, that was close forbher expectations as the contraption-along with Johhny- flew back and landed on the ground with a great impact. Starfire, satisfied, smiled at what she had done. _'I have proved my worth, big sister.'_ Starfire thought feeling the victorious cheer inside her head.

However, she was not done with this kind of act. She will still try proving a point. For her friends, that without knowing.

She saw a movement from the big metal dog, the arms still functioning.

But not for long when Starfire raged with fire intentionally, swooped to hold the arm. With a war cry like she was in her home for training, she pulled off the arm. Sparks and wires dancing crazily as the jointed metal had come to its very end. Johnny, taken aback seeing the girl had removed the arm, roared for the dog to fight back.

And so it did.

Starfire was too late, as the metal contacted to her pulling her back then roughly falling to the ground. The arm she took out had fallen on the ground also, kicked off by the contraption after staring at it moments ago. The other Titans immediately took off near the fallen Titan. Robin ran as fast as the speed of light and checked on Starfire.

"Starfire...?" Robin mumbled, seeing the girl groaned made his heart beat slower than the last time. He really thought she would... but the thought in his mind began questioning...

Since when did Star showed pure anger? So much... _hate_?

Robin shakingly still knelt beside her, while the others are attacking Rancid's pet. He thought about it. It could've been his fault, he was sure it is. All the fury, hate, anger... That started with him. Ever since the obsession of finding Slade's identity, he was trying... turning into not something similar to what Slade would do. He knew he affected his friends a lot, especially Starfire with her innocent guilt lingering inside her. Robin could only blame himself, as for the deed was done and there was no fixing his mistakes.

"I'm sorry, Star." Robin whispered to her, making sure she didn't hear it even though he really wanted her to hear.

The ground shook beneath the surface. The rocks tumbled and the buildings were shaking as if they're gonna fall by an earthquake. Starfire opened her eyes, seeing upon a worried glance of her best friend. She didn't mind that pity, she wanted this to be finished. And then, without a thought, Starfire blasted away leaving Robin kneeled with weighing guilt.

She saw the other Titans falling down against the contraption, while the metal dog was in such a bad condition, maybe due to the her friends' efforts they fought to it.

She _smirked_. Never in a millions ways would she smile at the enemies she faced. Never in a million ways would she pull out an arm of an enemy, crushing them mercilessly. And that left her in thought, she had been keeping her true powers for so long. Maybe it's time to give it a go.

And so she, with her all-powered strength, flew towards the big metal's chest. Causing a massive hole with burning tips of green and orange. Johnny gasped in horror for his creation, later then punched by the face of Starfire's fury. The giant fell down, malfunctioned. The creator groaned in such pain on his now left red face, add that with blood on his nose and trickling also on the head. "Anything you have to say?" Starfire let out a threatening glare and showed off her starbolts, taking a stance.

Rancid knows he lost, he was just not admitting it to a girl who just kicked his *ss. "As if girlie! You still haven't beat me yet!" He spat, giving Starfire the rage she will endure to the man. Hence, she tried punching him again.

"Star, STOP!" Keyword: _tried_.

She looked from behind to locate the voice that wishes her to stop. And then there she saw...

The face of the horrified Titans. Her friends. That snapped her back. Starfire looked back at the enemy, also seeing the fear inside of the anger's face. Starfire backed away, the fear evident on the citizens. Never had they seen the most innocent and kindest Titan, would be doing the fear for them. Then the girl was confused. Why weren't they proud? Why were they horrified? Didn't they want me to...?

The alien girl fought back tears, feeling offended drifted to the Titans Tower ignoring the cries of her friends.

"Dude, what's gotten into her?" Beast Boy stared at the girl as she flew away. "I don't know. But I do know it's not her intention to..." Robin hesitantly said, doubtful of what he believed.

"Yeah, Star wouldn't do this unless there's a reason." Cyborg added.

Raven knew of the aura surrounding her. She just didn't believe her friend would... do that.

"Raven...?" Raven tilted her head towards the Robin. Looking sadly, shook her head. "Starfire's aura... it's not normal at all. I felt it, she seemed very... distant. Her emotions continue to pursue the blinding rage of her, resulting her powers were deadly..." Raven bit her lip.

"...For now."

The three boys nodded slightly, taking the information all in. Robin assumed already it was his fault. That even before the 'Apprenticeship',

Right now, Robin first took care of the enemy putting him in jail and the Titans taking the giant metal to the police for the metal contractors.

The four Titans arrived in the Tower after the clean-up. Cyborg and Beast Boy raced up to the living room, that could be heard just from downstairs of their bickering. Raven and Robin stared at them amused silently. But Robin couldn't shake of the fact that Starfire would be violent. Well, maybe he was just missing something. Was it like a tradition to Tamaraneans? Was it his fault, the Apprenticeship? Was he so blind that she was always like this in her planet? Or was he too focused on her being too innocent and naive that he did not notice her strength?

"You seem troubled." Robin snapped back from his trance, looking at Raven who he assumed she was the one who spoke. "You know why, Rae." Robin rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. Raven though, also worries about Starfire. I mean, she had helped her with such control between neutral to emotional. Their bonding time spent on shopping and meditating if there's spare time to do so. two girls had a sisterly relationship. "Maybe try talking to her." Raven suggested. Raven knew of their own relationship. Awhile, they both have their moments, Raven saw it, but always ended with trouble from the city. She knew Robin was the closest of 'friends' to Starfire, as she was to him.

Robin thought about it.

"I'll keep the two quiet as I can, you try talking it out." Raven walked away leaving Robin to think about what he was gonna do.

Starfire laid down her bed, feeling the guilt and yet anger coursing down on her. How? How would she able to reach the full potential? Why weren't her friends not proud of her?

She was _frustrated_.

Until a knock came out.

"Star?"

In seconds, she stood up, almost tripped for being too fast. She heard Robin knock again, that the other side Robin was waiting patiently and worryingly. Starfire felt a little hesitant, though she would not shut Robin off. She knew she did something uncommon, coming from her. But she still did not _understand_.

Starfire sighed, hoping to find an explanation from her best friend. She didn't fly as usual, she didn't feel like to have happy thoughts today. Instead, walking towards the door, she opened to see Robin standing, looking with such concern and nervousness. "Yes, Robin?" Starfire asked politely, not trying to ruin up the conversation because of her mood. Robin, being trained with a detective, knew she was in a bad mood. Her face, deep inside, looked with guilt, shame, and frustration. Little did he know, she was confused in all this. "Star, can we talk?" He asked.

"Of course..." Starfire hid her emotions into her innocent, happy self letting Robin enter her room. Robin accepted the gesture and looked at her with a 'thanks'. He sat down the edge of her bed, patted the bed beside while on eyes on Starfire. Knowing what the sign is, she walked towards him, sitting beside him.

There was an awkward silence. Starfire, witing for the teen to talk, and Robin trying to come up something to start it.

"So..." He trailed off.

"What really happened, Star?" Robin was not repeating what happened, more like he asked what had Starfire unusually done. "I do not understand." Starfire sighed, with Robin also gave a confused look.

"Huh?"

"It is just... I thought you would all be the proud of me." Starfire said, now staring at Robin.

Robin was utterly confused as ever. 'Proud?' He thought, shaking his head making sure he was hearing right. "..What do you mean, 'proud'? Star... I've never seen you so..." he hesitantly said.

"Is it because of me?" He asked now bowing his head, guilt and shame written all over his head.

Starfire widened her eyes. Her best friend's fault? No way, why would he think...

Starfire clicked at the idea. Of course... the Apprenticeship and her saying he and Slade were similar. The Tameranean wasn't stupid to figure that out. He had a hard time trying to forget about it. And so was Starfire's relationship with him. He was distant and cold when Slade came up into the picture. Sometimes, banging his clenched fist onto the desk. Robin thought Starfire was affected in all of his doings up until now. Starfire never and ever she would be a disappointment to him. And now she was feeling like she did it.

"Robin, it is not your fault. I so thought that being cold and strong could..." She said, now Robin glancing at her without noticing because of the domino mask. "Could make me to a real Titan." Robin didn't get surprised by this, which Starfire's expectations failed to do so. He thought about it. He knew being like that. He knew he acted that in the past. But Starfire?

"Star, you don't need to be strong and cold as us. We have different ways to be a hero. Whether from too much kindness or not, to prove they're a hero, is to prove how they'll be one." Robin held out his hand to hers, comforting her but failed. She struck away and continued looking at the floor. Robin sighed and spoke again.

"You had a different trait. Kindness is your main strength to your noble heroics. Changing into cold and calculated like me doesn't change the fact you're a real Titan. Every hero could have different acts to know who you are. Look at BB. He, on the team, is the most annoying and youngest member. Raven is the most quietest person and coldest in the team. Cyborg is the most smartest and a mechanic in the team. You are the most kindest here. That doesn't change or really need to change to be a real Titan." Starfire looked up at him, rubbing her eyes to remove the tears.

"That is... true?" She asked innocently. "Yes." One answer came out making the girl smile slightly.

"Thank you friend Robin." Starfire immediately hugged before Robin could retaliate. But as time passed, he gave in and returned the favor, surprised also for Starfire not crushing him. "Never change, Star. It's _you_ who matters." Robin mumbled, letting Starfire hear it.

"I promise." Starfire said.

The moment passed on, as the two teens got a little talk and went out to meet the whole. Starfire was back at her usual self, forgetting about Blackfire's unruly advices. The three others asked her about what happened and resolved quickly enough with Robin's brief explanation.

Luckily, no one took malice and suspicions, as they got back to their usual doings. Beast Boy had suggested her to join their three-player game. As always, Star would accept and leaving Robin and Raven watching the three play.

Starfire was happy to be her once again.

 **Sorry about the rush talk with Rob and Star, got a little frustrated about the long story and all. But hey, at least I enjoyed it. And internet's kinda a bummer right now. Couldn't work. So I tried getting internet on our neighborhood, by meaning they don't know I have been connected to their server. So that means I will have slow updates, but I'll try my best making it early.**


	5. Ravager

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC, and Ravager (Rose Wilson)** **This is out of topic for the one-shot, but I just** **wanted to say that Teen Titans is coming back in 2019. Not that Adult Swim everyone was ranting** **about, the teaser for the crossover of TT Vs TTG. Yeah, there is an official crossover for them. I'm not actually disappointed about this, I am sad because I was about to make a one-shot for it. Since I couldn't see more of TTG and TT fanfics out on Google, I was thinking of making one, because battling themselves seems very interesting.** **But hey, at least we got an official teaser relative to the Teen Titans (2003)**

"Please have mercy!" The man, aging from the late forties, begging at the silvery gold, armoured person, with an orange and black mask. Alongside an eighteen year-old boy glared daggers at the attacker, protecting his younger sibling, aged thirteen and his mother.

The armoured smirked, enjoying the suffering of a brave father trying to protect his family. "Pathetic..." Dark and seductive voice had been heard, then lifted the father's chin with the index finger. "You are weak. What kind of father would just beg instead of fighting back?" Questioned the attacker darkly as the father saw a sword shining with silver, trying to kick its final blow.

Until a starbolt flew just between the victim and the attacker, but hitting Ravager's sword, dropping with a 'clang'. Ravager stared at the fallen weapon. Smirking at the sound of a thump and a wind blew abnormally beside them, making them turn to look at the direction.

All turned around to where five odd teens stood.

"Because he doesn't want a fight. We _do_." Robin stood arms crossed, knowing him the black and orange mask triggered him well to be much angrier. But hid it well, because the enemy is a... girl? She had a white messy ponytail hair, with those gray emotionless eyes. All the while, Robin tried all kept his look calm. A triggered look will please an enemy, they would know the hero's weaknesses if they're observant enough to know. "Glad you came. Just what I wanted." The enemy smirked, held out two katanas taking one good stance.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted off and they began.

Grinning devilishly, swiftly ran towards the Titans and showed off her sword but blocked the attack by Robin. "Ravager, a mercenary. Deals with secret agents. Trading with men in black. Having bargains. You're her." Robin spat out, giving the girl a smile. "Glad you'd known, Robin." She swirled the other sword striking it to his chest, but the heroic boy kicked her off taking a step back. "We finally meet." She added huffing out loving the sweet battle. Robin hated that tone. That Slade used when he always lose in his apprenticeship. He _hated_ it so much.

With a greater strike, she had been hit by the edge of the staff to her chest. Staggering and gripped her sword harder, she spun her sword then thrown upwards then quickly jumped with a flip, tried punching Robin but blocked with his own hands behind his green gloves. It wasn't over as she, of course, dodged all the Titans' starbolts, sonic cannon, flying Pterodactyl, and magic spells. With a jump on Robin's back, making him fall forward, she managed to catch the sword and give a one final blow positioning the sword up top of her and bended knees looking down at the leader.

Well, not until a starbolt had hit her missing the opportunity to end the Boy Wonder.

Robin grunted and left a nod of gratitude to Star, who understood not just the gratitude. The Titans knew what Robin was gonna say or order to them after the year of being Teen Titans. Unusually, Robin got a proud smile on his face when the first time they understood what he was saying in sign language and accomplished the mission. He felt bad, because teaching like this made him look like his old mentor. He doesn't want to be **_him_**. Although, he had gotten used to it, by his mentor's glance and knowing those types of faces even though he just looked emotionless. So are the Titans.

Starfire returned a quick serious nod and dashed to the family, who were just sitting there paralyzed of fear. "Fear not, citizens. Go somewhere else the safe. We will take her from here." Starfire gently said as she lend a hand to the father, giving him an encouraging smile. The father took the help of a Titan. He knew about these teenagers. They were all over and in only Jump City. Fighting crimes and saving lives are, so what the he and other adults said, deadly and risky to such growing kids and they would not accept them being crime-fighters if so their parental instincts kick in. For him, he was glad these kind of youths are humble and benevolent in some way. The father helped up his family and fled from the scene. Starfire went back to the battle, readying her starbolts.

Back on the battle, Robin took a hard knock on her chest pushing her backwards, but got back after back flipping off. Raven casted a spell on a car aiming at the girl and released with a great amount of force. Ravager noticed and jumped high enough to almost touch the flying car, coolly landing on the ground.

Cyborg blasted a sonic cannon straight at her. She immediately dodged it off, right before she ran swiftly towards the robotic young man, flipping every once in awhile, then kicking him precisely on his chin. Cyborg fell afterwards, grunting and holding his chin for to check any broken bones inside.

Beast Boy morphed into a goat, running fast to hit Ravager. Unfortunately, she already saw it happening as she jumped on him, able to also kick his butt letting him land roughly face flat on the ground.

Starfire tried shooting her with starbolts, but only got a few hits which made her relieved that shooting training paid off. However, Ravager got an opening to assault her. Taking the right aim, she used her katana to slice her, but Starfire caught the girl nearing her, so flying up away would be just fine. But Ravager has plans. She ran up to the wall, jumping off with great force, enough to fly her up to Starfire. She used her metal boots and kicked her down the ground, leaving a big dent. Starfire was, gratefully, conscious after the kick, but didn't move fast enough to see Ravager about to strike her up above.

That until she caught the sight of a red and yellow bird-like weapon with long string attached, that trapped her immediately then slammed against the rough sidewalk. She cut the string off of her with her weapon and grinned like a maniac she is.

Ravager thought this was thrilling. The way they try killing you, especially Robin and Raven since they're both on edge on the team, is entertaining for an assassin. Their short-tempered minds makes her smile smugly. Robin, although, was not pleased with the mask. Trying to urge the mind to attack hostile, he managed to control himself and strategize his attacks to be able to beat the girl. Ravager shot her weapon, of course meaning that she threw her sword towards Robin. Which he dodged away by jumping then landing gracefully at the ground. He summoned his bo-staff once again and clashed with her katana. She glanced around, seeing all the Titans was stirring and Raven casting another spell to another heavy object she could use. She wasn't going to finish this mission at this point, the Titans were- for her- untrained irritable children. They weren't going just to give up on beating the enemy.

Thus, she threw smoke pellets, all the while she heard them coughing out the carbon monoxide.

Robin wasn't affected though. He knew as he saw the small dark gray balls, was the instinct to hold his breath from the air. He heard metal clamps of steel-toe boots, figuring already Ravager was on the run. He quickly knew where the girl escaped the smoke- the exit stairs from an apartment. And so Robin used his grappling hook, shooting at the distance to reach the edge of the roof of the building. He flew away from the smoke and the loud coughing fits from the other Titans.

The Boy Wonder landed gracefully on the floor of top of the apartment, pocketing down his grappling hook afterwards. He saw no one. He missed Ravager.

He crouched down and stealthily walked around the area. The girl could be anywhere. No way she would just disappear that easy. Or isn't that so? He had tried that before to few people he encountered, one of his friends those months ago. That was plausible, but he wasn't gonna take that chance. Readying his birdarangs, he observed around him, looking for the opponent.

Unfortunately, no one was there.

Robin growled silently. He missed her. If he could've been faster, he would have the enemy in no time. The feeling of uselessness had empowered him, the feeling of disappointment from the back of his head lingered. He would be very disappointed. Robin stared once more at the surroundings, thinking he'll go down to help the others.

That stopped when a glimpse of sparkling shining silver Robin had caught just beside him. He knew what it was, and immediately extended his bo-staff, then putting it as a blocking position. He was right. There she was.

"I was beginning to think you'd give up that easily, Bird Boy." Ravager smirked, stepping up her game by swiping her foot to Robin's feet, stronger than him and was unprepared, he fell down. "I guess you don't know planning either." Robin back flipped, taking out one birdarang, shooting to Ravager. She sliced the weapon into half, then counter attacking him by the stomach with her fist. She didn't want to kill him already, she had a contract to do.

Robin groaned in frustration and pain, as he swung his own punches from every part of her body, at the very least not the sensitive parts. He managed to achieve on the shoulder, which she grunted off. Taking all her anger, she slammed her katanas to his bo-staff, then using every attack she will have to. Robin dodged and also attacked, using the defense action more than offensive.

They were not so long dancing, as she took out a syringe from her belt, injected him with a sedative. Robin's head swirled as his vision went blurry, still seeing the girl in a fighting stance, then all into black after hearing the last voice he caught

 _"Sweet Dreams, Boy Wonder."_

 **(Don't read this annoying LINE BREAK)**

 _His mind was having a battle between the dose and the consciousness, fighting off the remaining infections through his whole body. That is, he heard a loud angry cry._

 _"You bastards! I'm gonna kill you!"_

 _Gun fires, flesh peel open with sickening smooth crunch, the breaking bones and the loud chaos._

 _"Calm down, you will be useful." Said a manly, tired menacing voice._

 _"Mother... Fuc-..."_ _He faded once more._

 **So given the circumstances, I have to make a two-parter, since writer's block is coming in my mind and I wanted this to end so giving up will lessen. In the meantime, enjoy the cliffhanger.**


End file.
